swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Darth Vernis
Darth Vernis, born Krivaan Mortik, was a Sith Tribesman who left his tribe in a fanatic pursuit of power and knowledge by devoting the majority of his life to the excavation, purchase and general acquisition of Holocrons, or other forms of Sith and Jedi writings. Darth Vernis' isolation of himself led to a twin life, giving him a skill in pretending to be a whole other person to himself, and later used this in his role of forming the Lords of Korriban, deemed the Master of Politics. In charge of the new Sith Archive, Vernis' word was law as the Librarian amongst his Sith allies. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Krivaan Mortik was born on Korriban, in a much quieter tribe of so-called 'Sith'. He was brought being taught that he was of the remaining heir to an ancient family of Sith-human hybrids. Of course, down the line, their appearance had returned to being human, as there was very little breeding with Sith Purebloods. With this knowledge, Krivaan did his best to compete with his fellow students. Constantly, he was beaten in the tests of raw power. He was no match for the 'redskins', as they were much more naturally fluent and gifted in the dark side of the Force than he was. This was what led to Krivaan being forced into a more academic approach to his power. Krivaan began scouring in his spare time, exploring regions for old Sith artifacts, or anything he could use to learn. He was unsuccessful in his younger years, and was continually beaten. It wasn't until his parents learned of his ambition during a scolding that he was directed somewhere he would find what he was looking for. Rise to Power Krivaan studied an old tomb for at least two years before he even attempted to breach it. After several tries, he had broken in, gone through each trap set, and found his way to the Sith Lords tomb. More importantly, the Holocron that lay within. After Krivaan studied this Holocron, he was more able to hone his powers, as he learned much quicker when he read and studied it for himself. Krivaan returned to his regular training shortly after, and annihilated his so called 'superiors' in tests of strength. One by one. This new found power he had gained through one simple Holocron; drove the young man into obsession. He packed his bags and left. He only 'reemerged' into Sith occupation when he met with fellow Sith Lord Darth Aion after decades of travelling. Although, he self proclaimed himself as a Sith Lord long before this, given his knowledge and power he'd gained over his years of Holocron scavenging. He titled himself, "Darth Vernis", and helped begin the new Sith order of Korriban, better known as the Lords of Korriban. The Lords of Korriban Darth Vernis spent his days tending to the Sith Archive he had built over decades of his searching, and invited the Lords of Korriban to begin around his Archive. It wasn't long into his task of owning the Archive, that Vernis' realization of his official entitlement meant one thing. He could make his own Holocron. The issue with this, on his end, was what to actually put into the Holocron. His obsession had left him with many as it was, all of which were accessible to fellow Sith. So, he created the Great Sith Holocron, something of general knowledge and training for Sith to study, as well as to combat the one the Jedi owned. The creation of the Great Holocron was around the time that Sith acolytes were being trained, so it invited a starting point for the future Sith to begin on. As Master of Politics, Vernis was occasionally off world from Korriban and over in Coruscant. Whilst there, he would infiltrate events posing as media, and would essentially get the regular updates of the politics that went on there. He had to keep up to speed with it, in order to do his job with ease. Vernis regularly sought out duels with his fellow Sith Lords, as a boast and simple pleasure. His job as Master of Politics and Librarian of the Archive led to very little opportunity to display his battle prowess. One example of this was when he challenged Darth Viela to a duel, in order to test just how much she could deceive him in battle. He came out on top with his own tricks. Personality Vernis was a very prideful man; being raised in beliefs that he was of a noble heritage to the Sith. Even with the lacking of his redskin as the Sithblood he claimed to be, he turned it around and decided he was of the prouder aspect of the species with his strong relation to the human species. Vernis was prideful enough to try and convince others that his methods of learning via Holocrons and teaching ones self were the superior method to power, but this was only truth in his own case, and could not be proved that he would have fared less under the teachings of a Master. His greed for power slowly turned to a psychotic need to collect Holocrons, and as of such means that he does no longer attempt for more power, but merely to hone and practice what he has. His collection grows and grows, and he has many writings that he has left untouched ever since he first read them. This did not excuse him from being a man of boasting, however, as he still made sure that his fellow Sith remembered that he was not a force to be trifled with. He however was a very respectful man where it was deserved, as he developed respect for those that showed him respect, and those that 'deserved' his respect. A great effort would be led to great praise from Vernis. However - loss was not something he tolerated. He commonly commented that an Acolyte was weak for being beaten, even when it was to another Acolyte after a long duel. Only victors were given respect. His political mindset of course led to him finding fascination or respect behind political points, and as a politician only gave insult to truly terrible ideas. His hatred for the Jedi was like any Sith. He grew up anti-Jedi, as a pilgrim of power he grew to hate Jedi even further given their history of destroying his ancestors. He deemed them 'privileged', weak, but looked after by many. He did however - see redemption. If given the chance, Vernis would be more than willing to reason with a Jedi to try and lure them to the true side of the force, by whatever means possible. The drop of force sensitive blood was a terrible loss, and if it could be avoided, it was worth taking that chance. Abilities and Equipment Darth Vernis' Lightsaber Vernis was in strong practice of the second form of Lightsaber combat, Makashi, utilizing a curved Lightsaber blade based on the Holocron entries he'd gained from previous Makashi users. Utilizing this curvature, he was able to fluidly make precise movements, as well as let his grip shift accordingly to fit his needs in combat. He quite commonly incorporated usage of Dun Möch, as a swift, controlled hand in combat combined with questioning tended to make opponents think about their own actions. However - Vernis wasn't without hatred. The rest of his training was heavily focused on the Juyo form, and involved many erratic motions that were accompanied by outbursts of rage. Vernis generally applied his practice of Makashi and Dun Möch when fighting fellow Sith in training spars, or when he had something to gain from not killing an opponent. Otherwise - he openly moved to murder those before him with deadly quick movements of the Juyo style. In duels against multiple opponents, Vernis could apply a controlling mixture of the two styles. Using this, he could control a duel against multiple opponents by adding more acrobatic dodges into his style, whilst unbalancing opponents with impressive blocks. His style generally incorporated pressing an attack on one combatant, while defending attacks from the other. He'd only switch this if his approach was cut short by distance, or if it was beneficial to start an attack on the other(s). The weapon itself was a simple Lightsaber with curvature, designed specifically to his preference of having fluidity in his blade work. It was also to add to a slight unpredictability in his strikes, rather than them being perpendicular to his hand all the time. Vernis' style was entirely self taught, save for the occasional Ataru training he received in his youth, which transitioned into Juyo. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Sith Pureblood Category:Sith Category:Sorcerers Category:Lords of Korriban members